totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wszyscy i Chris
thumb|right|250px|Zawodnicy śmieją się gdy łódka Chris została zatopiona Chris nie ma zbytnio dobrego kontaktu z zawodnikami, wręcz ich nie szanuje i nie okazuje im litości. Chris postrzega ich jako rekwizyty potrzebne do programu, a zawodnicy uważają go za sadystę bez empatii. Chris zawsze daje zawodnikom niebezpieczne wyzwania, i czasami zmienia zasady dla własnej uciechy. Nawet przyznał że nimi gardzi co potwierdził w Uciekający model. Mimo też wzajemnej potrzebują siebie na wzajem. Chris daje im sławę w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, a zawodnicy biorą udział w programie by dostarczyć Chris'owi luksusu i sławy. Mimo też że Chris nie nienawidzi zawodników wydaje się lubić Lindsay i Owena. Alejandro thumb|left|210px|Konflikt Alejandro i Chrisa zaczął się już w drugim sezonie. Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej odwiedź stronę, Alejandro i Chris Konflikt Chrisa z Alejandro pojawił się już w od pierwszego pojawienia się Alejandro w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!. Po wydarzeniach w tym odcinku, Chris obiecał mu konkurowanie w III sezonie. Tam ich konflikt stał się bardziej poważniejszy gdyż Alejandro musiał wykonywać różne bolesne wyzwania. Chris był też odpowiedzialny za oparzenie Alejandro w finale III sezonu gdzie Chris umieścił go w ciele robota w którym Alejandro musiał siedzieć rok czasu. Amy i Samey W Więc, to jest moja drużyna?, Chris wie, że prawdziwe imię Samey to "Sammy", lecz zwraca się do niej "Samey", po tym jak jej siostra Amy powiedziała, że tak na nią wołają. Powiedział także, że jeśli chce może nazywać ją "mniejszą Amy". W Bliźniacy to nie wszystko, Chris wiedział o tym że Samey udawała swoją siostrę, i zmusił Amy do wykonania armaty Wstydu. W Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły, Chris nadal dręczy Samey po eliminacji Amy, gdy podczas wyzwania "prawda albo panika" każe jej powiedzieć, kogo najbardziej nie lubi. Jako, że Samey udawała wtedy Amy, której nie lubi najbardziej było to szokiem dla innych uczestników, gdy o tym powiedziała. Gdy Amy powraca w Podmuch z przeszłości, Chris eliminuje obie siostry, aby zapobiec przyszłym pomyłkom. Anna Maria thumb|right|210px|Anna Maria odmawia wykonania wyzwania. W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, kiedy Chris wysadza jacht w którym znajdowała się Anna Maria wraz z innymi zawodnikami drugiej obsady. Ta kiedy płynie do brzegu mówi że Chris jej za to zapłaci. W Lód, lód dziecino, kiedy Anna Maria nie bierze udziału w wspinaczce. Chris z irytacją pyta dlaczego nie bierze udziału w wyzwaniu. Ta mu mówi że nie chce sobie zniszczyć paznokci i mówi mu nawet że samochód kieruje nogami. W Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, Anna Maria jest wściekła na Chrisa za to że chce ją innych zawodników do kopalni wypełnionych toksycznymi materiałami i przez cały odcinek była na niego zła. Po wyzwaniu Anna Maria rezygnuje z konkursu gdyż myśli że jest bogata bo dostała od Ezekiela wielki brylant. Chris wtedy z zadowolenie je mówi że brylant jest fałszywy i ją wystrzeliwuje mimo że ta zmieniła zdanie. B W Prawda albo laser rekina Chris naśmiewa się z prawdziwego imienia B "Beverley". W Lód, lód dziecino gdy B jest wyeliminowany, Chris nie daje szansy mu nic powiedzieć i wystrzeliwuje go za wyspę. Beardo Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Chris wskazuje, że Beardo próbował przekonać innych, że Sugar puszcza bąki. Gdy Beardo zostaje wyeliminowany Chris mówi, że nie będzie za nim tęsknił. Beth thumb|left|210px|Chris na szybko tłumaczy Beth wyzwanie. Beth jest pierwszym zawodnikiem, która spotyka Chrisa na żywo. Beth widząc go jest podekscytowana i go przytula, przez co Chris czuł się nieswojo. Beth mówi mu również, że w telewizji wyglądał na wyższego. W W górę strumienia Beth była w łazience, gdy Chris omawiał zasady wyzwania. Przez to, że Beth nie wiedziała, że Chris mówił o tym, że jak się weźmie jakiś przedmiot z Wyspa Kości wzięła przedmiot zrzucając klątwę na drużynę. W Plan Totalnej Porażki mieli więcej relacji, gdyż Beth była jedną z finalistów. W Zamieszki na planie gdy Chris budzi wszystkich o 4 rano, Beth w pokoju zwierzeń, mówi, ze powinni wymienić Chrisa na milszego gospodarza. Po chwili Beth pyta się czy to było wredne i przeprasza. W Super Haro-ld Chris nie był pod wrażeniem stroju super bohaterki Beth "Kobieta w dechę", oraz jej umiejętności rozmawiania z roślinami dając jej tylko 3 punkty. W Duma księżniczki gdy Beth zgaduje gatunek filmu, wściekły Chris mówi, że jak jeszcze raz mu przerwie wejście to osobiście wykopie ją z programu. Ku rozczarowaniu Beth, Chris nie pozwala jej również zostać księżniczką w wyzwaniu. Na ceremonii eliminacji Chris ogłasza, że będą produkować lalki księżniczki na wzór Beth zamiast Courtney, ze względu, że jej prawnicy zażądali dosyć duży procent. Beth była z tego powodu szczęsliwa. W Bunt w studiu Beth próbuje pogodzić Chrisa i Szefa, którzy byli aktualnie w konflikcie. W Kto będzie milionerem? Chris pokazuje filmik z Beth, gdzie zjada jedzenie, które było dla wszystkich dziewczyn. W jej zakończeniu Chris rzuca jej walizkę z nagrodą, trafiając w Beth, która spada na ziemię. W Podsumowanie: Łza Końca Problemów Bridgette Beth cieszy się, że nie bierze udziału w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, mówiąc, że nie chce być już torturowana przez Chrisa i Szefa. Blaineley thumb|right|210px|Niezadowolony Chris, że Blaineley siedzi w jego wannie. Konflikt Blaineley i Chrisa rozpoczął się już w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!. W Chińska Bujda Blaineley bierze kąpiel w wannie Chrisa, z czego ten nie był zadowolony. Gdy ona wraz z Courtney zostają wyeliminowane, Blaineley mówi, że to ona, a nie Chris miała być prowadzącą przez co ten się wkurzył wypychając ją i Courtney z samolotu. Brick W Prawda albo laser rekina Brick poci się gdy Chris zapytał "Kto zmoczył gacie pierwszego i ostatniego dnia szkoły?" Ujawniając tym samym jego sekret. W Schwytani straceńcy Brick próbuje zrezygnować z gry, gdyż uważa że nie postarał się przy ostatnim wyzwaniu. Zamiast tego jednak Chris przenosi go do przeciwnej drużyny. Bridgette thumb|left|210px|Bridgette dowiaduje się z kontraktu, że w trzecim sezonie trzeba śpiewać. W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny Chris i reszta zawodników był w szoku, gdy Bridgette została wyeliminowana. W Kto będzie milionerem?, Chris nie zgadza się, że Bridgette i Geoff są prowadzącymi podsumowania, gdy pokazali kompromitujący filmik z nim. W tym samym odcinku Chris staje się prowadzącym podsumowania. W Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, Chris zmusza Bridgette do śpiewania, widząc, że jej język jest przymarznięty do słupa. Następnie Chris uśmiecha się złośliwie do Bridgette popijając wodę. Gdy Bridgette złapała butelkę z wodą, okazało się, że jest już pusta. Następnie Chris odjeżdża na skuterze pozostawiając Bridgette przymarzniętą do słupa. W Ahoj, załogo! Bridgette wraca do obozu Wawanakwa. Chris przedstawia ją jako byłą zawodniczkę i nie wyraża wobec niej żadnego współczucia, gdy jest atakowana przez Kła. Cameron thumb|right|210px|Chris zmusza Camerona do walki. Chris nie szanował Camerona, podobnie jak innych zawodników. Przez czwarty i piąty sezon naśmiewał się z jego możliwości fizycznych. W Zaczarowany Las Chris cieszy się, myśląc, ze Cameron zostanie zjedzony przez Larryego. W Straszne Jedzenie Chris jest w szoku widząc Camerona żywego, gdy spędził noc na Wyspie Kości. Chris śmieje się również z niego, gdy zamiast do "wirówki" poleciał na drzewo. Chris uznał, że Cameronowi można to zaliczyć, gdyż "Poczuł ból, jest cool". W Księżycowy Obłęd Cameron oznajmia, że chce zostać spłukany i zrezygnować z gry (ze względu na Sierre), jednak Chris przeniósł go do przeciwnej drużyny. W Frajerskie Uderzenia Cameron zauważa, że każdy walczy ze swoim największym wrogiem, na co Chris sarkastycznie odpowiada, że to zwykły przypadek, mimo, ze wszystko było ustawione. thumb|left|210px|Chris dyskwalifikuje Camerona ze względu na jego obrażenia jakich doznał w trakcie wyzwania. W Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów, Chris śmieje się z żartu Scotta, że Kieł chciał zjeść "obiad, a nie przekąskę", gdy Kieł nie chciał zjeść Camerona. Podczas ceremonii, Chris jest zaskoczony, że wszyscy głosowali na Camerona, gdyż po raz pierwszy byli jednomyślni. Cameron wyjawia mu, że to niemożliwe, gdyż nie głosował na siebie. Chris jednak oszczędził Camerona od eliminacji z powodu dyskwalifikacji Duncana w tym odcinku. Gdy Chris zakańcza odcinek szydzi też z Camerona obstawiając, że odpadnie jako następny. W Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka, podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Chris eliminuje Camerona ze względu na obrażenia jakich doznał w wyzwaniu. Cody thumb|right|210px|Chris nakazuje Cody'emu przestrzgać zasad gry. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, Chris wita Cody'ego nazywając go "Cody'dzielski", oraz "Cody'ododowicz". W Polowanie złej woli, Chris próbuje powstrzymać Courtney od zrobienia krzywdy Duncanowi, mówiąc, że szpital jest już zajęty przez Cody'ego, który ledwo żyje, gdy został poturbowany przez niedźwiedzia. Gdy Cody zostaje wyeliminowany, Chris wysyła jedną osobę, by pomogła mu dotrzeć do Portu Wstydu. Chris w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, często szydzi z Cody'ego, gdy był jedynym chłopakiem w Drużynie Amazonek. W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, Chris nie wykazuje troski Cody'emu, pomimo jego trudnej sytuacji ze Sierrą i każe mu śpiewać jeśli nie che zostać wyeliminowany. Gdy w Dziwne Przypadki, Cody zbudował dinozaura ze skamieniałych odchodów, Chris prosi Sierre, aby ocaliła ich przed "frajerstwem" Cody'ego. Courtney thumb|left|210px|Chris zmienia zasady kiedy Courtney pierwsza dobiega do mety. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Courtney Chris wykazuje wielką niechęć wobec Courtney, szczególnie po tym, gdy pozwała program, aby dostać się na Plan Totalnej Porażki, co spowodowało zmniejszenie budżetu programu. Chris nie jest także zadowolony, kiedy Courtney grozi mu prawnikami, gdy nie działa zgodnie z ich zasadami. To sprawia, że Chris traktuje Courtney nieco inaczej od innych uczestników. Nawet podczas Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, Courtney nienawidzi Chrisa za jego zagrażające życiu wyzwania. Jednak Chris wydaje się cieszyć z obecności Courtney, ze względu na dramat, jaki ona tworzy. Dakota Jeśli chce się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Dakota thumb|right|210px|Chris w czołówce wylewa na Dakotę wiadro wody, gdy ta była zajęta paparazzi. Od razu po przybyciu na wyspę, Dakota stała się głównym celem Chrisa. On upokarzał ją w każdy możliwy sposób, odcinając ją od paparazzi, czy zabierając telefon komórkowy. Dakota również znienawidziła Chrisa, gdyż nie mogła został przez niego sławna, ponieważ uważała, że zasługuje na bycie piękną i sławną. Kiedy Dakota przylatuje na wyspę w Lód, lód dziecino, po swojej eliminacji, Chris nie był zadowolony z tego powodu. Kiedy Dakota chciała wrócić do programu, by stać się sławną, Chris nie zgodził się na to, dopóki nie zadzwonił do niego tata Dakoty, który obiecał mu sporą sumę pieniędzy. Pomimo to, Chris nie przywrócił Dakoty do gry, a uczynił z niej Stażystkę, z czego Dakota nie była zadowolona, gdyż wbrew swojej woli musiała pracować dla Chrisa. Dave Podczas Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew, Chris często dokuczał Dave'owi, wypominając mu jego nieudane próby zaimponowania Sky. Kiedy Sky odrzuciła zaloty Dave'a w Rzuć i szukaj!, Chris nie odpuścił pomimo płaczu Dave'a i postanowił mu poodgryzać, przypominając mu o tym, że Sky rzuciła go w telewizji. Kiedy Dave wraca w finale jako pomocnik Sky, Chris przypomina mu ponownie o tym jak Sky go rzuciła na oczach milionów widzów, co sprawiło, że Dave ponownie zrobił się smutny. Po tym jak Chris pokazał Dave'owi taśmę przesłuchań Sky, w której wyjawiła, że ma już chłopaka, Dave popadł w złość. W pokoju zwierzeń, Chris mówi, że nie rozumie związku Dave'a i Sky. Kiedy zwycięzca zostaje ogłoszony, Chris przypadkowo zostawia Dave'a na wyspie wraz z Misiem Murkiem. Dawn thumb|left|210px|Motyl mówi Dawn, że w pobliżu czai się [[Chris|zło.]] W Schwytani straceńcy, Dawn medytując rozmawia z motylem, który ostrzega ją, że czai się tu zło. Dawn zgaduje, że chodzi o Chrisa i nie myliła się, gdyż po chwili ten obudził klaksonem wszystkich uczestników. W Ahoj, załogo!, po swojej eliminacji, Dawn ma zamiar ostrzec drużynę, przed Scottem i jego działaniami, lecz jej się to nie udaje, gdyż Chris każe Szefowi wystrzelić Dawn po za wyspę. DJ W Uwaga, potwór!, Chris klepie DJ'a po głowie, kiedy ten boi się animatronicznego potwora. W Moja upalna Jamajka, DJ pyta się Chrisa na ceremonii, czy skoro Izzy odpadła już z gry, to nie będzie eliminacji. Chris zaprzecza i każe DJ'owi wykonać Skok Wstydu. Kiedy DJ wyskakuje z samolotu Chris jest niezadowolony, ponieważ nie było dramatu, ale zaczyna się cieszyć gdy DJ'a obłażą czerwone mrówki, a ten krzyczy z przerażenia. Duncan thumb|right|210px|Duncan rezygnuje z [[Totalna Porażka w Trasie|Totalnej Porażki w Trasie, kiedy Chris każe mu powtórzyć piosenkę.]] Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Duncan Duncan podobnie jak większość zawodników nie lubi Chrisa, ze względu na jego egoistyczną postawę wobec zawodników, oraz zagrażające życiu wyzwania w jakich każe im startować. Chris jednak cieszy się z obecności Duncana ze względu na dramat jaki on tworzy, który nadaje dobry wynik serialowi. Ella thumb|left|210px|Chris jest zirytowany, kiedy Ella śpiewa swoją pożegnalną piosenkę. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Ella Podczas Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew, Chris był zirytowany ciągłym śpiewaniem Elli i wielokrotnie ją uciszał. Kiedy Elli swoim śpiewem udaje się oswoić Misia Nurka, Chris daje jej ultimatum, że jak jeśli jeszcze raz zaśpiewa, to odpadnie z gry. Ella powstrzymuje się od śpiewu, dopóki nie musi uratować chłopaka, którego kocha. Chris dowiaduje się od anonimowej osoby, o śpiewie Elli i eliminuje ją z gry, pomimo, że jej drużyna wygrała. Eva thumb|right|210px|Eva atakuje Chrisa, za to, że obudził ją wcześnie rano. Chris, podobnie jak uczestnicy wydaje się bać Evy. W Wielkie spanie, Eva próbuje zaatakować Chrisa, gdy ten budzi ją i innych obozowiczów wcześnie rano, ale zostaje powstrzymana. Kiedy Eva zostaje wyeliminowana, ze wściekłości kopie Chrisa w nogę. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki, Eva jest zła na Chrisa, że nie dostała się na Plan Totalnej Porażki. Ezekiel Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Ezekiel thumb|left|210px|Chris popycha Ezekiela w [[Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1.]] Kiedy Ezekiel przypływa na wyspę w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, Chris go pyta co słychać. Ten pokazuje w niebo i pyta się czy to ptak przeleciał. Nie ma relacji między Chrisem, a Ezekielem w Planie Totalnej Porażki, gdyż ten nie konkuruje. Chris wykazuje wielką niechęć do Ezekiela w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, kiedy wyrzuca go w pierwszym odcinku, znęca się nad nim, czy próbuje zostawić w Afryce. Ezekiel mści się na Chrisie w Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka, gdzie porywa go do jaskini i wiesza nad toksycznymi odpadami. Geoff thumb|right|210px|Chris jest przerażony widząc obściskujących się Bridgette i Geoffa. Konflikt Chrisa i Geoffa nie był intensywny, ze względu na miłą naturę Geoffa. Powstrzymuje on nawet Evę przed uderzeniem Chrisa w Wielkie spanie. W Mów mi wujku, Chris zgadza się na to, by Geoff zastąpił Bridgette w wyzwaniu, gdzie musiała wytrzymać 10 sekund w beczce w wodzie z pijawkami. Geoff wchodzi do beczki i początkowo radzi sobie dobrze, lecz po chwili nie wytrzymuje i wyskakuje z niej. Chris pokazuje mu wówczas zegar na którym widnieje czas, który Geoff wytrzymał w beczce "9,99999999999999" sekund. Na Planie Totalnej Porażki, Chris nie był zadowolony z powodu prowadzenia przez Bridgette i Geoffa Podsumowań, lecz w końcu przejmuje ten program w Kto będzie milionerem?, gdy widzi jak nieudolnie wybierają zwycięzce. W retrospekcji w Bunt w studiu, Chris chce skorzystać ze swojego spa i jest przerażony widząc tam całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa. Gwen Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Gwen thumb|left|210px|Chris pokazuje Gwen filmik z eliminacji Trenta, by poczuła się winna jego eliminacji. Od początku serii, Gwen żywi wielką niechęć do Chrisa ze względu na jego egoistyczne zachowanie, oraz zagrażające życiu wyzwania jakie daje uczestnikom. Chris uważa życie miłosne Gwen za interesujące i wielokrotnie próbuje to wykorzystać. W Skarby, wstrzymuje moment gdy dochodzi do pocałunku między Gwen, a Trentem, a w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie pozwala Duncanowi zostać dłużej jw programie, by pociągnąć dłużej relacje między nim, Gwen, a Courtney. Harold thumb|right|210px|Zirytowany Chris pociesza Harolda klepiąc go po ramieniu. Konflikt Chrisa i Harolda, zaczął się już w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, kiedy to po przyjeździe Harolda, Chris jest zniesmaczony jego zachowaniem. Często także irytują go jego dziwne nawyki i wiedza. Chris śmieje się z Harolda, podobnie jak z innych uczestników, kiedy cierpią z powodu nieszczęścia. W Polowanie złej woli, Chris demonstruje działanie pistoletu do paintball'a, strzelając nim w Harolda. W Mistrzowie katastrofy, Chris jest przerażony, kiedy uczestnicy zostali uwięzieni w kapsułach z wodą, której poziom ciągle podnosi, dopóki Harold nie otwiera zamka szyfrowego i nie uwalnia wszystkich zawodników. W Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, kiedy po zwycięstwie, Żarówy dowiadują się, że wygrane pieniądze mogą wymienić jedynie w stołówce na wodę kranową, Harold stwierdza, że nie znosi tego jego "uśmieszku", który widniał na owym banknocie. W Dzieci za milion dolarów, Chris wystawia do pierwszej walki Harolda i Lindsay, którzy na boisku okazali się najsłabsi. Pomimo, ze Lindsay znokautowała Harolda, to Chris przyznał punkty jego drużynie, gdyż grał w zwolnionym tempie. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Chris mówi, że Harold jako jedyny zasłużył na Pozłacanego Chrisa. Harold chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Chris mu przerwał i zwyczajnie dał mu symbol bezpieczeństwa. W Super Haro-ld, Chris daje Haroldowi 7 punktów za jego kostium superbohatera. Po ceremonii eliminacji, popycha on Harolda, niszcząc mu okulary. Po tym jak Duncan nazwał Harolda "Doris" w Reguła kołysania, ten z płaczem przebiega po czerwonym dywanie, po czym wypłakuje się Chrisowi. Ten z ironią go pociesza. Później w tym samym odcinku, Chris przeglądając zdjęcie Harolda, stwierdza, że jeśli nie jest to "wołanie o pomoc", to nie wie co. W Skulona Courtney, ukryty Owen, Harold próbuje poprawić Chrisa, gdy ten myli kulturę chińską i japońską, lecz ten nie chce go słuchać. Na koniec odcinka, Chris kpi z Harolda, gdy ten ostatni raz żegna się z "młodszą Leshawną". W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1, Chris wyrzuca Harolda ze swojej kabiny. Gdy uczestnicy byli już w Egipcie, Harold ciągle tłumaczył liczbę na język egipski, co denerwowało Chrisa. W Zakręcony Czas w Japonii, Harold ponownie poprawia błędy Chrisa, który myli kulturę japońską i chińską, co doprowadza go do złości i wyrzucenia wszystkich uczestników z lecącego samolotu. Gdy Chris wyjaśniał zasady wyzwania, był zły na Harolda i Tylera, którzy rozmawiali o japońskich grach, przeszkadzając mu tym samym. Gdy Harold rezygnuje z gry, Chris życzy mu powodzenia. Gdy ten wykonuje skok Wstydu, Chris nie jest w stanie zrozumieć jego słów. Heather thumb|left|210px|Heather chce zabić Chrisa, gdy traci [[Style fryzur Heather|dwie rzeczy na raz.]] Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Heather Konflikt Chrisa i Heather był bardzo intensywny i narastał wraz z biegiem serii. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, Chris często nie popierał metod działania Heather. Podobnie jak większość zawodników, Heather nienawidziła Chrisa, za jego zagrażające życiu wyzwania. Izzy thumb|right|210px|Izzy udziela wywiadu Chrisowi. Chris podobnie jak większość zawodników często był przerażony szalonym zachowaniem Izzy. W Mów mi wujku, Chris jest przerażony, gdy Izzy chce przyjąć następne wyzwanie dla siebie. Mimo, że nie był zadowolony z tego powodu, to za zgodą sędziów zrobił to. Izzy chciała maseczkę z trującego bluszczu. Dodatkowo Chrisa zaniepokoił fakt, że po upływie 10 sekund, Izzy nie chciała jej zdjąć. Chris wówczas eliminuje Izzy z wyzwania, gdyż ta nominując siebie i wygrywając, siebie również wyeliminowała. W materiale dodatkowym tego odcinka, Izzy udziela wywiadu Chrisowi, wspominając między innymi o swoich umiejętnościach uciekania przez Kanadyjską Królewską Policją Konną, czy o swoim byłym chłopaku Justinie. W Zamieszki na planie, gdy Izzy zostaje wyeliminowana, nie chce opuścić planu, dopóki Chris nie poprawi jej imienia na "E-Scoupe". Zirytowany Chris postanawia to zrobić, po czym wzywa dwóch stażystów, by zaprowadzili ją do limuzyny Łajz. W Pełny dramat, po kolejnej eliminacji Izzy, Chris nazywa ją "panną kopniętą i postrzeloną". W Kto będzie milionerem?, Chris ze zirytowaniem czy głos Izzy, który był na "Explosivo", jedno z wcieleń Izzy. Jasmine thumb|left|210px|Chris rzekomo pociesza Jasmine, by potem wepchnąć ją do ciasnej kuli. W To jest dziura!, Jasmine boi się wejść do ciasnej kuli ze względu na jej klaustrofobie. Chris udaje wówczas, że pociesza ją, lecz po chwili wzywa Szefa, by umieścił ją w owej kuli. W Gorączka Scarlett, Jasmine była zła na Chrisa, że ten zostawił ją i innych uczestników na pewną śmierć na wyspie. Ona uwierzyła też Scarlett, że Chris podał im złe informacje odnośnie dyspozytorni. W Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda, Chris rozbija związek Jasmine i Shawna, pokazując jej materiał w którym Shawn wyśmiewa jej pomysł na wydanie pieniędzy. Jasmine była zła na Shawna, nie wiedząc, że ten już zmienił zdanie. Jo W Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, Jo jest wściekła na Chrisa, gdy dowiaduje się, że musieli dźwigać plecaki z bombami. W Bohaterowie kontra Dranie, Jo krzyczy "Już po Tobie McLean", gdy Szef wypycha ją z helikoptera. Później Jo jest zła na Chrisa, widząc, że w jej drużynie jest mniej osób niż u przeciwników w związku z czym Chris postanowił przydzielić im do zespołu robota. Justin thumb|right|210px|Chris komplementuje Justina za jego ruchy. Gdy Justin przybywa na wyspę w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, Chris mówi mu, że został wybrany do programu jedynie ze względu na wygląd. Justin jednak nie robi sobie z tego problemu. W Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, po wyczytaniu imienia Justina, Chris na chwilę przerywa wymawianie pozostałych uczestników, inaczej niż miało to miejsce w przypadku przedstawiania innych. W Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie, gdy Justin wyjawia w pokoju zwierzeń swój plan, Chris oglądając ten materiał zatrzymuje go, po czym spekuluje, czy on i Justin nie są spokrewnieni, ponieważ obaj są manipulantami. Następnie dodaje, że Justin pewnie chciałby żeby tak było, ale ten słyszy go i odpowiada "Nie Chris, nie chciałbym", lecz Chris go ignoruje. W Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu, Justin używa swojego uroku, by wyciągnąć od Chrisa kod do zamka w sejfie (z którego musieli uwolnić Owena). Ten jednak nie podaje mu go, po czym mówi by Justin przestał, gdyż czuje się niezręcznie. W Dzieci za milion dolarów, Justin wyśmiewa pomysł na film o badmintonie, mówiąc, że nigdy nie powstał taki film ponieważ była by to "kompletna chała". Chris nie zgadza się z tym mówiąc, że taki film powstał, a on sam nawet w nim wystąpił. W Super Haro-ld, Chris przydziela Justinowi 2 punkty za jego strój i moc superbohatera. W Duma księżniczki, Justin zauważając, że Duncan oszukuje w wyzwaniu, próbuje poinformować o tym Chrisa. Ten mu jednak nie wierzy i nie postanawia nawet tego sprawdzić. Gdy Justin dostaje się na szczyt wieży, by pocałować Courtney, Chris im przerywa mówiąc, że muszą stoczyć walkę na miecze o nietykalność. Justin nie chcąc walczyć z Courtney zrzeka się nietykalności, lecz mimo wszystko ona spycha go z wieży. Na ceremonii, Chris mówi, że Justin zostaje w programie. Jednakże później oznajmia, że był to tylko "żart", a Justin tak naprawdę opuszcza program. Katie i Sadie W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, Katie i Sadie proszą Chrisa by umieścił je w jednej drużynie. Ten początkowo nie był do tego przekonany, lecz niechętnie zgodził się, gdy Izzy powiedziała, ze zamieni się drużyną z Katie. Larry thumb|left|210px|Chris przytula Larry'ego, gdy ten go uratował. Larry jest rośliną "muchołówką amerykańską". Przed Totalną Porażką: Zemstą Wyspy, wraz z Chrisem byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Ze względu na promieniowanie radioaktywne, Larry stał się zmutowaną rośliną, posiadającą zdolność chodzenia. Mimo to, Chris nadal kocha swoja roślinkę, a ona jest jednym z niewielu stworzeń, które budzą w nim uczucia. W Zaczarowany Las, Chris ogląda zmagania finałowej trójki i Larry'ego, wspominając wszystkie dawne czasy, jakie razem przeżyli. W tym czasie przegląda też wspólne zdjęcia z Larry'm, które pokazuje Szefowi. Ma także ubaw, gdy Larry je Camerona, mówiąc, że minęło trochę czasu zanim Larry zjadł porządny posiłek. W Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa, Chris jest atakowany przez zmutowane zwierzęta, po czym Larry idzie mu na ratunek. Chris przytula za to Larry'ego, po czym mówi, żeby podręczył zawodników. W Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, Szef i Chris obserwują, jak z jednego z jaj od Larry'ego wykluwają się rośliny. Jedna z nich miała głowę podobną do Chrisa, na co ten reaguje nerwowo wygwizdując. Leonard Gdy Leonard zostaje wyeliminowany w Kocham cię tłusta świnko, Chris ironicznie pyta dlaczego "zaklęcie" Leonarda, cofające czas nie zadziałało. Gdy Leonard siedzi w armacie Wstydu, Chris mówi, że wykona sztuczkę, przez którą Leonard zniknie, po czym go wystrzeliwuje. Gdy ten jest już poza wyspą, Chris mówi, że on i Beardo to ci, którymi nigdy nie chciałby grać. W Upadek Sky, Chris żartuje z Leonarda, mówiąc, Szefowi, że "tęskni" za nim. Następnie naśladuje go mówiąc "pole siłowe". Leshawna thumb|right|210px|Chris ma zawroty głowy, po tym jak Leshawna go uderzyła. W Próba potrójnie uzbrojonego triathlonu, Leshawna staje w obronie Duncana, gdy Chris wyśmiewa się z jego słabości do Courtney, uderzając do drewnianą podobizną głowy jednego z wyeliminowanych uczestników. W Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, Chris liczy każde wypowiedziane imię Leshawny jako głos na nią. Nawet jeśli jest powtórzony, lub oddany przez papugę. To w konsekwencji powoduje jej eliminacje. W Dzieci za milion dolarów, Chris na ceremonii eliminacji dokucza Leshawnie, przypominając o tym jak sprzedała swoich kolegów w internecie. Ta próbowała go przekonać by przestał, gdyż wystarczająco już namieszała. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1. Leshawna jest zła na Chrisa, za to, że dostali patyk w nagrodę, a osoby z ostatniego miejsca wielbłąda. W Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, Leshawna widząc głowę Chrisa wyskakującą z puszki do orzeszków, mówi, że jest to dla nich hańba. Lightning thumb|left|210px|Chris zabiera Lightningowi walizkę z milionem dolarów. W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, Chris nie zgadza się z pomysłem Lightninga, by nazwać jego drużynę "Lightningowce", ponieważ nazwy zostały już przez niego wymyślone. W Grand Chef Auto, Chris po cichu sugeruje Scottowi, by wyeliminował Lightninga, ponieważ ten zniszczył "górę Chrismore", myśląc, że na niej także musi zostawić znacznik. W W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie, Lightning zabiera Heather walizkę z milionem dolarów. Przez chwilę cieszył się z pieniędzy, lecz Chris po chwili przyleciał na swoim jetpacku i je zabrał. W Zły lęk, Chris był zirytowany, gdy Lightning całował swoje mięśnie, na co ten mu odpowiada, że gdyby takie miał, robiłby to samo. Lindsay thumb|right|210px|Chris był zirytowany tym, że Lindsay ciągle zapominała jego imię. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Lindsay Pomimo swojego sceptycznego nastawienia wobec większości uczestników, Lindsay jest jedną z niewielu osób, które są lubiane przez Chrisa. Lindsay także wydaje się lubić Chrisa, lecz często zapominała jego imię. Chris zgadza się z chłopakami, że Lindsay jest ładną dziewczyną, lecz zgadza się z tym, że nie jest zbyt mądra. Max thumb|left|210px|Max żąda od Chrisa wyjaśnień, co się dzieje z wyspą. W Więc, to jest moja drużyna?, Chris nie przejmuje się brakiem obecności Maxa, podczas pierwszej zbiórki. Kiedy Szef testuje wyrzutnie piłek tenisowych na Maxie, po czym ten upada, Chris z ironią pyta, czy ktoś pomoże mu wstać. Gdy Rodney próbował to zrobić, Max upadł ponownie, a Chris jedynie wzruszył ramionami. W Gorączka Scarlett, Max kpi z Chrisa, gdy uczestnicy znaleźli jego "robotyczne" głowy. Po eliminacji Scarlett, Chris dyskwalifikuje także Maxa, gdyż po działaniach Scarlett ma dość zła. Mike thumb|right|210px|Mike (Mal) próbuje wyciągnąć informacje od Chrisa, gdzie powinien szukać statuetek. Podczas serii, Chris nie był wstanie odróżnić Mike'a od innych jego osobowości. Nie wiedział także ile ich jest w sumie. W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! gdy Mike przybiega na metę, Chris nazywa go "ocalały przez dziewczynę". Było to odniesienie do tego jak Zoey uratowała go przed utonięciem. Mike był zły na Chrisa w Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady, gdy ten uknuł spisek jak pozbyć się federalnych, oraz w Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, gdy Chris umieścił w zakopanej pod ziemią skrzyni Gwen i Sama. Chris jednak nie robi sobie z tego problemów, ze względu na swoją sadystyczną postawę. W Grand Chef Auto, Chris powstrzymuje Mike'a i Scotta przed wymianą gokartów, mówiąc, że to zabronione. To powoduje uśmiech na twarzy Mike'a, lecz nie na długo. Po eliminacji Mike'a, Chris stwierdza, że stracił rachubę ile ma osobowości. W Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, Chris prawdopodobnie zdawał sobie sprawę z istnienia Mala, lecz nie informował o tym innych uczestników. W Frajerskie Uderzenia, Mal (który kontrolował ciałem Mike'a), pytał się Chrisa, co z nagrodą dla Zoey, którą wygrała w poprzednim odcinku. Chris przyznaje wówczas nagrodę drużynie, choć nie był zadowolony myśląc, że wszyscy o tym zapomnieli. W Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka, Chris w pokoju zwierzeń uznaje, że tylko udawał gdy bał się Ezekiela, lecz słysząc po chwili "jego" warczenie za ścianą, zaczyna być przerażony. Następnie okazuje się, ze był to Mal. W Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy, Mal jest zły na Chrisa, że ten nie pozwolił, mu pójść do Hotelu Spa, lecz nie okazuje mu tego osobiście by się nie zdemaskować. W Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, Mal próbuje zdobyć informacje od Chrisa na temat tego gdzie powinien szukać statuetek, lecz żadnych nie otrzymuje. Malowi nie udaje się znaleźć statuetek, ale zamiast tego przyprowadza do Chrisa rannego Scott'a, co wystarczająco go zadowoliło. W Zrujnowany finał, osobowość Mike'a (Mal) wychodzi na światło dzienne. Chris zaczyna drwić z niego zastanawiając się, czy to Mal, czy Mike'a jest tym prawdziwym. Kiedy w końcu Mike odzyskuje kontrolę nad ciałem, dochodzi do pierwszego pocałunku między nim, a Zoey. Nie spodobało się to Chrisowi, ponieważ chciał widzieć walkę o milion dolarów. Noah thumb|left|210px|Noah pracuje jako asystent Chrisa w [[Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!.]] W Wyspa Totalnej Porażki, Noah jest pierwszym zawodnikiem, który oznajmia, że nie chce brać udziału w grze o milion dolarów. Gdy Chris próbuje przekonać jego i innych zawodników, do wzięcia udziału, Noah mówi, że woli coś przekąsić czym idzie do baru. W Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, Noah zostaje zatrudniony jako asystent Chrisa. Ten początkowo był zadowolony z jego pracy, dopóki Noah nie przyniósł mu zimnej kawy. Po tym incydencie Chris zwalnia Noah. Gdy Chris dziękuje w programie Polowanie na Gwiazdę, ekipie Totalnej Porażki, ale nie zawodnikom, Noah ze wściekłości kopie telewizor w którym puszczany był materiał mówiąc "zapomniałeś o swoim sponiewieranym asystencie". W Moja upalna Jamajka, Noah i DJ śmieją się z Chrisa, gdy nosił damskie dashiki. Później gdy Noah śmieje się z wieku Chrisa, ten spycha go z klifu. W ekskluzywnym klipie odcinka Gdy widzę Londyn to..., Noah odkrywa, że jego spadochron był zepsuty, po czym sarkastycznie dziękuje Chrisowi. Owen thumb|right|210px|Owen pracuje dla Chrisa jako szpieg, chcąc pomóc rodzinie. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Owen Pomimo faktu, że Chris nie lubi większości zawodników, Owen wydaje się być jednym z niewielu, którzy mają dobre stosunki z Chrisem. Chris jednak czasem wydaje się być zirytowany dziwnymi nawykami Owena. W Obóz rozbitków, Chris eliminuje wyimaginowanego przyjaciela Owena, Pana Kokosa, będąc przerażonym że ten koleguje się z kokosem. W Jak spękasz, to wylatujesz, Chris jest przerażony, gdy Owen bierze każde wyzwanie na siebie. Ich relacja rozwija się w Reguła kołysania, gdzie Chris przywraca Owena do gry jako sabotażystę, mając nadzieje, że dzięki temu program zdobędzie oglądalność. Ten zgadza się na to, lecz tylko dlatego, że Chris obiecał mu zapłacić 50.000 dolarów, na spłatę piwniczki z serami. Ostatecznie w Dobry piesek, Owen zostaje zdemaskowany, a Chris dyskwalifikuje go z programu nie wypłacając ani centa. Sam W Prawda albo laser rekina, Chris zabiera Samowi jego konsolę do gier, co powoduje u niego smutek na twarzy. W Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana, Chris zamyka Sama, wraz z Gwen w skrzyni zakopanej pod ziemią. Nie miał z tym problemu, gdyż po zjedzeniu obiadu Szefa, Sam zasnął i nie stawiał oporów. W Straszne Jedzenie, Chris podczas ceremonii eliminacji każe opróżnić Samowi kieszenie. Jak się okazuje, ten pakował naleśniki (które miał zjeść), do kieszeni, co w konsekwencji spowodowało przegraną drużyny i eliminacją Sama. Scarlett thumb|left|210px|Scarlett grozi Chrisowi, że jeśli nie wypłaci jej miliona dolarów, to wysadzi wyspę, razem z innymi zawodnikami. W Gorączka Scarlett, gdy Scarlett przejmuje kontrolę nad wyspą, grozi Chrisowi, że jeśli nie wypłaci jej miliona dolarów, to wysadzi wyspę, zabijając przy tym pozostałych uczestników. Chris początkowo uważał, że Scarlett żartuje, dopóki ta nie pokazała mu swojej "władzy". W końcu plan Scarlett zostaje udaremniony, a ona wyeliminowana. Gdy Chris dyskwalifikuje także Maxa, Scarlett prosi, by nie była eliminowana z nim, ale jej prośby nie są wysłuchane przez Chrisa i oboje wykonują armatę Wstydu. Scott thumb|right|210px|Chris jest zły na Scotta, za to, że przez nie go wylądował w "dziurze z odchodami" i daje mu [[Kieł|Kła do miotacza Wstydu.]] W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, gdy Chris zauważa podbródek, na figurce niezwyciężoności, pyta się czy naprawdę ma taki podbródek. Scott zgadza się z tym dodając, że wygląda jak tyłek. W Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny, Chris wpada w pułapkę zastawioną przez Scotta po czym ląduje w toalecie. Chris był zły na Scotta, więc na ceremonii zapewnił mu w zemście towarzysza do wykonania miotacza Wstydu. W Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em, Chris śmieje się ze Scotta, gdy ten zostaje postrzelony pijawkami przez Szefa. W Straszne Jedzenie, Scott uznał wyzwanie za łatwe, co zmusiło Chrisa do utrudnienia go, a to w efekcie spowodowało złość na Scotta u innych zawodników. W Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów, gdy Scott chce wysiąść z łódki, Chris popycha go z powrotem, mówiąc, że tym razem wyzwanie odbędzie się na wyspie Kości. Następnie Chris krzyczy na Scotta, przez megafon, przez co ten upada. W Frajerskie Uderzenia, Chris zatrzymuje Koło Anty Fortuny, na Kle, wiedząc, że Scott ma przed nim fobie. W Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, Chris śmieje się ze Scotta, gdy zostaje porażony prądem otwierając swoją skrzynię. Shawn thumb|left|210px|Chris jest zły na Shawna, że zniszczył jego roboty. W Czołówce, Chris ubrany w maskę zombi, straszy Shawna gdy ma zamiar pocałować się z Jasmine. W efekcie nie dochodzi do pocałunku, tylko Shawn ucieka z przerażenia. W Gorączka Scarlett, Chris nie zgadza się z propozycją Shawna, by wszyscy uciekli z wyspy Pahkitew, która za moment miała eksplodować. Gdy Jasmine i Shawn dostają się do dyspozytorni, Chris próbuje ostrzec ich, by nie dotykali laserów aktywujących alarm. Po chwili jednak, gdy Jasmine i Shawn byli zajęci sobą, przypadkowo włączają alarm. Chris był także zły na Shawna, gdy zobaczył, że ten zniszczył jego roboty, gdyż one załatwiały wiele spraw za niego. W Obozowicze z talentem, Chris był wzruszony występem Shawna, dając mu 9 punktów i wraz jednym ze Stażysów i Misiem Nurkiem zapewnił mu miejsce w finale. W Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda, Chris odnosi się do tego, że Shawn powiedział, o braku możliwości na dzielenie wygranej, mówiąc, że zasady nie mówią, na co zwycięzca ma wydać pieniądze i może się nimi podzielić z kimś. Następnie Chris pokazuje Jasmine zwierzenie Shawna, gdzie ten wyśmiewał się z jej pomysłu na wydanie pieniędzy. Mimo tego, że Shawn zmienił zdanie, to Jasmine o tym nie wiedziała i była na niego zła. Sierra thumb|right|210px|Sierra była wielką fanką Chrisa. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Sierra Jak dowiadujemy się w Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!, Sierra jest wielka fanką Chrisa. Wie o nim wiele rzeczy takich jak, rozmiar spodni jakie nosi, czy jaki jest jego ulubiony napój. Sierra nie jest zresztą jedyną taką osobą w rodzinie. Jej mama także jest wielką fanką Chrisa, a nawet wybudowała mu świątynie. W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, Chris był początkowo szczęśliwy, widząc swojego wielbiciela, ale gdy Sierra zaczęła ujawniać jego sekrety, często te wstydliwe, Chris zaczął ją nienawidzić. W Dziwne Przypadki, gdy Sierra przypadkowo wysadza w powietrze Chrisa, ten dyskwalifikuje ją z gry. W Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze, Chris odmawia udzielenia Sierrze pomocy, mimo jej stanu zdrowia. To sprawiło, że Sierra znienawidziła Chrisa. Sky thumb|left|210px|Chris deklaruje, że Shawn i Sky zostali finalistami [[Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew|Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew.]] Sky, podobnie jak większość zawodników, zwraca uwagę Chrisowi na niebezpieczne wyzwania jakie im daje. W Gorączka Scarlett, Sky mówi w pokoju zwierzeń, ze nie ma problemu na patrzenie jak Roboty Chrisa dostawały "łomot", ponieważ wyobrażała sobie jakby prawdziwy Chris był bity. W Obozowicze z talentem, Chris był pod wrażeniem występu Sky, lecz nie dał jej dużo punktów, mówiąc, że obniżyły je stroje złoczyńców. W Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda, Chris pokazuje taśmę przesłuchań Sky, ujawniając, że ma/miała chłopaka przed programem. To wywołało konflikt między nią a Dave'm, mimo, że Sky sądzi, że z nim zerwała. Staci Podobnie jak innych uczestników, Chrisa również denerwują kłamstwa Staci na temat jej przodków w Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!. Stażyści thumb|right|210px|Chris często kazał wykonywać stażystom zadania, w których wielu z nich nawet zginęło. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Stażyści Podobnie jak w przypadku uczestników, tak i stażystów, Chris nie darzy sympatią, a nawet nie zapewnia im bezpieczeństwa. Często każe im wykonywać zadania, które następnie zleca uczestnikom. Pomimo, że wielu stażystów zginęło przy swojej pracy, Chris jedynie wzrusza ramionami i stwierdza, że mimo wszystko jest "bezpieczne". Stażyści mieli okazje odegrać się na Chrisie w Jedz, puszczaj i bądź ostrożny i mimo faktu, że nic nie mówią, widać, że nie darzą go szacunkiem. Sugar thumb|left|210px|Chris jest zirytowany "Craptry" Sugar. Chris jak większości zawodników, również Sugar nie darzył sympatią, chociaż stawał po jej stronie w jej konflikcie z Ellą z powodu większej nienawiści do tej drugiej. Z czasem Chris zaczął mieć obrzydzenia co do Sugar ze względu na jej dziwne nawyki takie jak jedzenie tarantuli. W Rzuć i szukaj!, Sugar z łatwością wygrywa wyzwanie, w którym należało zjeść "tłuste kąski", po czym prosi Chrisa o dokładkę. Gdy tłuste kąski się kończą, a Sugar żąda więcej, Chris oznajmia, że zaczyna się jej bać. W Obozowicze z talentem, Chris był zirytowany występem Sugar, po czym daje jej niskie wyniki, co powoduje jej eliminacje. Szef Hatchet thumb|right|210px|Chris i Szef często się kłócą, ale są przyjaciółmi. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Szef Hatchet Zarówno Szef, jak i Chris czerpią radość ze sprawiania tortur uczestnikom i patrzenia jak walczą o życie. Mimo, że obj wydają się być przyjaciółmi, to dochodzi często między nimi do spięć. Szef nie jest zadowolony, że odwala brudną robotę i zawsze jest na drugim planie, przez co próbował opuścić program w Bunt w studiu. Ostatecznie jednak obaj się pogodzili. Jednak w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Wyspy, Chris nadal dręczy Szefa, przez co ten w zemście obserwuje jak jest aresztowany przez FBI w finale. Szef odwiedza Chrisa w więzieniu po roku czasu. Topher thumb|left|210px|Topher był "fanem" Chrisa, ale ten często go nie lubił. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej odwiedź stronę Chris i Topher Podczas Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie Pahkitew, Topher byl wielkim fanem Chrisa, podobnie jak Sierra. Często chwalił go, za wyzwania jakie daje uczestnikom, co podobało się Chrisowi. Topher jednak poprawiał też Chrisa i często zwracał mu uwagę na temat jego wyglądu, co temu się nie spodobało. Jak okazuje się z rozwojem akcji, Topher w rzeczywistości chciał przejąć rolę Chrisa jako prowadzącego. W Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy, Topher podstępem wykrada Chrisowi telefon i dzwoni do producentów. Chris przewidział to, i w Trzy strefy i niemowlę podszywa się pod jednego z nich, oddzwaniając do Tophera i proponując mu pracę. Podekscytowany Topher krzyknął tak głośno, że spowodował lawinę, co w konsekwencji doprowadziło do przegranej drużyny. Na ceremonii eliminacji Topher odpada z gry, oraz dowiaduje się o intrydze Chrisa, co zaowocowało znienawidzeniem go. Trent thumb|right|210px|Chris przerywa pocałunek Gwen i Trenta. Chris i Trent początkowo dobrze się dogadywali. W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, po przyjeździe na wyspę, Trent mówi, że widział Chrisa w "gwiazdach na lodzie". W Niezbyt sławni, Chris chwali występ Trenta, lecz po chwili spycha go ze sceny, by to on mógł być na ekranie. W Czynnik fobii, Trentowi nie podobało się jak Chris dręczy Geoffa, sypiąc na niego grad. Gdy ten mówi, że zakopie go pod nim, Trent przypomina sobie o zakopanej Gwen i razem z Chrisem idzie ją uratować. W Posiłek obrzydliwości, Trent jest zdziwiony, ze nie ma jedzenia, na co Chris odpowiada mu, że później dostaną masę jedzenia. Potem Chris i Szef śmieją się, przez co Trent jest zdezorientowany. W Skarby, po eliminacji Trent,a Chris przerywa jego i Gwen pocałunek twierdząc, że czas się kończy. W Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie, Trent chce uświadomić Chrisa, by nie liczył głosów papugi na Leshawnę, ale nie udaje mu się to. W Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj, Chris deklaruje, że z powodu zwycięstwa, Gwen i Trent będą wybierać skład drużyn. Nie spodobało im się to, gdyż było to równoznaczne z rywalizacją. W 3:10 do Obłędowa, Trent po swojej eliminacji chce się pożegnać z Gwen, lecz Chris nie przystaje na jego prośbę i Szef zabiera go do limuzyny Łajz. Tyler W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1, Chris był pod wrażeniem "wejścia" Tylera na wyspę. W Czynnik fobii, on wraz z Bridgette, Duncanem i Geoff'em, śmieje się z fobii Tylera po jego eliminacji. Umieszcza także na łódce przegranych stado kurczaków, by podręczyć Tylera. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2, Tyler jest obrażony na Chrisa, gdy nazywa go "włochatym śmierdziuchem", lecz tak naprawdę miał na myśli kozę. W Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej!, Chris specjalnie nazywa Tylera "Noah", odnosząc się do tego, że Lindsay zapomina jego imię. W Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy, Chris przerywa pocałunek Lindsay i Tylera po jej eliminacji. Zoey thumb|left|210px|Chris wyłania się zza portretu, gdy Zoey próbowała zasnąć. W Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!, Chris kpi z Zoey nazywając ją "samotną Zoey", gdy ta przybiega na metę. W W górę, w górę, w moim żałosnym balonie, gdy Zoey chce zrezygnować z gry, Chris pokazuje jej walizkę z milionem dolarów, co spowodowało, że miała ochotę stanąć w niebezpiecznym wyzwaniu. W Lody błotnistych Lodziarzy, Chris wyłania sie zza jednego z portretów w Hotelu Spa, strasząc Zoey, która chciała spać. W Odważne poszukiwanie łupów, Zoey była zirytowana narzekaniami Chrisa na warunki panujące w Hotelu Spa. Podczas wyzwania, Zoey niszczy jeden z głośników, przez który mówił Chris, gdyż przeszkadzało jej to w wyzwaniu. Zobacz także En:Everyone and Chris Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Konflikt ze wszystkimi